


something that will outlive me .

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: even a traitor. [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Other, The Problem of Susan, The TrainrideTM, edmund has a problem with the problem of susan, edmund is back on his bs and fighting god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: " our sister is no longer a friend of narnia . "" yes , she is . "
Relationships: Aslan & Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: even a traitor. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867393
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	something that will outlive me .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nutellamuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/gifts).



the last thing he sees before he dies is his older sister ' s face when they got on the train ( susan looked as though she had known what was going to happen , and he thinks now that maybe she had ) . he dies , and he looks up and he is surrounded by all his family but the one they left behind and his heart aches because it is not quite right . then , there is a lion in front of him and he and everyone but his parents ( for they do not know just yet ) bow their heads , because he has never been an ordinary lion . 

he has ink stains on his fingers from all the pens he ' s taken from eustace over the years and he suddenly notices the distinct absence of the journal that had weighed his pocket down for the last year and a half since he left his home and his heart and his soul in a land he was never meant to see again -- except he does see it again , past the lion and through the wall of ocean behind him , he can see the land he called home the first time he grew up and has called home even when he was not there . the lion speaks , " and , what of your sister ? " 

his brother answers , voice low , and he makes him want to scream , " our sister is no longer a friend of narnia . " 

" yes , she is . " he says , and his brother looks at him as though he has gone crazy and he repeats , " yes . she is , and she will always be . she is susan , she is one of it ' s queens , and you can be a queen of a nation you are not the friend of . "

the lion turns to him , and when the beast bares his teeth , the only thing he does is the only thing he can and that is to do the same and he says again , " my sister is a friend of narnia , and she will always be so . you can not change that . "

his younger sister stares at him for the longest moment of his life -- how ironic is it that the longest moment of his life occurs after he is already dead ? -- and when his family follows the lion through the door and into narnia , the just king stays exactly where he is . 


End file.
